Fremea Uzumaki
Fremea Uzumaki (フレメアうずまき) is a OC/FC made by the forever small Maddie. She bares a resemblance to Naruto, but without whiskers and younger. She was under the protection of Third Hokage, until his death at the hands of the Orochimaru. She refers to the Third Hokage as Grandpa, and is unaware of his death. Yamato takes care of her until after a few events, Team Kakashi starts to take care of her. Background Fremea was born as the neice of the fourth Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki. Her mother Frenda named her Fremea because she wanted her to have a name similar to hers. Her father had died before she was born, on a mission, and her mother died by the hands of the Akatsuki, because she knew to much about them, after that The Third Hokage took her in and raised her like a grand-daughter. She later entered the Academy at age 7 and distinguished herself as a child prodigy, initially starting out as a Genin, then a chuunin the same year, finally becoming a S-rank ninja at age 14. Personality Fremea is usually being scolded for her fits of unprofessionalism when training with Tsunade. Out of combat, she seems to enjoy talking about ordinary things girls her age would talk about; she also values her legs highly, saying that it is her pride as a woman. In battle, though, her moves can be difficult to read as her humorous remarks often serve as a diversion; this in turn, combined with her cunning style of combat, can prove to be a deadly combination. She is also somewhat vicious and possesses a blood-thirsty nature, indicating that she enjoys taking away the life of someone as if she was destined to end them. She likes to uses the phrase "Daitai" which can be translated as "Essentially" or "In the first place" in her speech. Appearance Blond and blue-eyed, Fremea is a girl typical for her age. However, she has a peculiar dressing style. Her clothes are mainly white and pink and also very fluffy and full of frills and lace. Her lower half is very plain in comparison with only a miniskirt and thick, wine-red tights. She looks like an idol, but not a real performer; she looks more like the kind of idol one would see in a play. Her slender arms and legs, her fluffy blonde hair, her white skin, and her transparent blue eyes all add to the impression that she looked like a doll. Abilities she proves to be skilled in close combat and is proficient with using an array of concealed weapons. She also connects fuses to dolls stuffed with explosives. In fact, this array of traps are sometimes pre-planned, or she just keeps them in a scroll just incase. Due to her excellent chakra control, Fremea has been noted to have a natural aptitude for genjutsu, though thus far she has only been seen dispelling genjutsu. Medical-Ninjutsu Fremea's naturally refined control of her chakra had been, an ability utilized to its fullest by the training she had done with Tsunade. With her excellent chakra control, had turned into an excellent combat medical-nin, and had shown herself to be able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort, even when more experienced medics would deem it a lost cause. She also has shown extensive knowledge of poisons thanks to Shizune-learning how to imbue weapons such as Kunai, with poison. She also has an extensive knowledge of herbal medicines, as well as other chemicals such as powerful sleeping gases taught to her by Tsunade. She likes to train with Sakura alot. Taijutsu She is good at close combat, and thanks to Tsunade's training she can build up and release her chakra with precise timing, Fremea can easily destroy obstacle with powerful punches or kicks. An opponent struck by her full strength could suffer blunt force trauma resulting in broken bones, ruptured organs, or even death. Through repeated use, she no longer needs to put any conscious effort into using this strength, and so can use it instantly. Her strength, coupled with her medical expertise and the beauty she gained over had caused many to see Fremea as the younger, flat-chested version of Tsunade. Part II: Part I She was not here in Part I, but Konohamaru had told Naruto about her when he first met him. Saying that she was abit older than him and was much like Naruto. Part II Trivia *She doesn't like green peas. *She doesn't wear a bra despite being 14, much to Sakura's frustration. *She likes to uses the phrase "Daitai" which can be translated as "Essentially" or "In the first place" in her speech. *She also uses a similar verbal tic akin to Naruto (Dattebayo), though not as severe as him. *Her favorite food is Ramen, like Naruto. Category:DRAFT